


Home sweet home

by TheLsD7



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panties, Panty Kink, Romance, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLsD7/pseuds/TheLsD7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't wait for Nick to come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I'm posting something that I wrote in english (It's not my native language so there are probably a few mistakes there.. :P), I hope you'll like it ^^  
> I mayyy continue it I'm not sure yet...

It was the first day of the last week of summer vacation. Chris was going over his clothes. Today Nick gets back home from his business trip, and Chris wanted to look good for the one he loved. The boy wore his special black panties- the one's Nick bought him for his 17th birthday- and one of Nick's shirts, a simple loosen white that still had a slight smell of Nick. He knew that Nick liked it when he wore his clothes. He thought it was sexy.  
Usually it wasn't like it. Usually, it would take Nick some time to get Chris relaxed and ready for some action. But they haven't seen each other for three weeks, and Chris knew that when Nick will get back he probably won't wait long for it, so it was better for Chris to get mentally prepared for tonight. But honestly, he wanted it. He probably wanted it just as much as his boyfriend wanted it. When the boy was ready he walked into the living room, stopping on his way there to take a quick look at himself in the mirror and fix his soft black curls. Chris sat on the couch, ready for Nick to come. 10 minutes passed.. 15 minutes.. Nick was late. Chris sighed and leaned back on the couch, soon closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

He dreamed of the first time he met Nick. Chris was 16 then, stupid, playing with fire just for fun. The first time that Chris got a close look at Nick, he was scratched, bruised and handsome.  
It all started when Chris was playing with a candle and deodorant, he accidentally lit up the curtains of the living room which caused the fire to spread and block all the exits to the house. Chris panicked, trying to find his father- and found him- stuck in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by flames.  
"Dad!" Chris screamed. "Run! Run to your room Chris!" His father said looking at his boy with loving eyes "I'll be alright! Run!" He yelled an empty promise.  
"Dad.." The boy gave one look at his father -knowing it was probably the last- then ran up to his room closing the door behind him. The flames were getting closer and closer, slowly closing on him. Chris walked to the window, the only place he could somehow escape, but it was too high for him to jump. He opened the window and looked around. The boy noticed a shadow on the street.  
"Help! Please help! Fire!" He screamed as loud as he could, hoping that the person on the street will hear him, luckily, he did. The shadow stopped for a moment then quickly ran to the window "Chris?" A voice asked. Chris recognized the voice. It was Nick, the neighbor's 19 year old son. "Nick! Help! Call someone! Please! My father is trapped downstairs..!" Nick quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and called for help. "Chris it's okay, the firemen will be here in a couple of minutes! Try to stay calm ok? Talk to me." Nick said with soft but loud voice.  
"Nick.. I can't... Can't breathe.." The boy said from his room and passed out. The first thing Chris felt when regained his consciousness was the touch of someone's lips on his owns. A kiss? No.. Suddenly something pressed on his chest. Chris' eyes widened. He turned his head to the side and coughed.  
"Oh thank god you're alright.." He heard a worried voice coming from the lips from before.  
Chris felt the soft lips on his cheek now. It never happen at the other dreams. 

"Wake up love.." Chris recognized his boyfriend's voice "Wake up my kitten". The boy opened his eyes, still feeling the lips on his neck. His body was sticky from cold sweat.  
"Bad dream..?" Nick asked, his finger moved to rub the tip of the boy's chin. "Yeah.. The fire.." Chris mumbled as he sat. He looked at the guy that was sitting next to him and a big smile spread on his face.  
"Nick!" The boy jumped on the older guy's lap. "I missed you so much.." Nick wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.  
"I missed you too kitten"  
"Why were you late?"  
"I missed the train so I had to take a taxi." Nick pulled the boy a bit closer in his lap "But I'm here now love.." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Chris' forehead then looked at him with admiring eyes.  
"You wore your special panties for me?" He asked as his hand moved down the boy's thigh then up again to grab his ass.  
"Yeah! I wanted to surprise you." Chris smiled proudly, a soft blush spread on his cheeks. "You did well." Nick chuckled and stroked the boy's cheek. "You're all sweaty.. Let's take a shower."  
A few minutes later Chris stood in the shower with his clothes on, looking at Nick as he stripped. Chris couldn't take his eyes off of his unbelievably hot boyfriend. He felt himself getting a bit hard when he saw Nick's abs and muscled body "Nick.." The boy called at his boyfriend, wanting him to join already.  
"Shh.. I'll be right there." Nick glanced at Chris. "Turn on the water." "What about my clothes?" "Keep them on. I want to undress you myself." The playful look in Nick's eyes made Chris blush and get even more desperate for his boyfriend. He turned on the water- not too cold, not too hot- just the way Nick liked it. Chris turned away from Nick and put his hand under the water. A cute smile appeared on his lips when a couple of strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Finally." He mumbled and pressed his body against the body behind him. 

Nick chuckled and trailed some soft kisses from Chris' shoulder up to his neck, making the boy bite his lip, and stopped to whisper in his ear,  
"Turn around kitten, I want to see you." Nick's voice sent shivers down Chris' spine. As soon as the boy turned around his lips met Nick's lips in a soft surprise kiss that got deeper when Nick wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Chris pulled back from the kiss after a little while, panting, and reached his hands down to his shirt.  
"Stop."  
"But The shirt.. It'll get all wet."  
"Great" a sly smirk caressed Nick's lips before he gently pushed the boy under the water. "N-nick.." Nick took a step closer walking under the water. His fingers trailed from the boy's back up to the tips of his hair and grabbed it, forcing the boy to tilt his head up and look at him "How did you call me?"  
"S-sir.. Im sorry sir.."  
"That's my boy now.. What?"  
"I love your kisses.. But I want more.. Sir please, can you touch me..?" A smirk grew on Nick's lips as the boy blushed dark red.  
"Hmm.. How can I say no to my beautiful boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it c:


End file.
